Where in the world is mr. Coconut and Edwin
'Where in the world is mr. Coconut and Edwin'is the twenty-second episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the ninth episode of season 2. Plot When Luan and Lucy discovered that their beloved objects have been stolen, they enlist the help of the brother to help find them. Summary The episode begins at night at the loud house, as the family are sleeping, a mysterious person appeared in the living room as he sneaks upstairs and first entered Lucy's room and took Edwin away from her, then to Luan's room where he stole mr. Coconut. The next day Luan and Lucy gave a big screen as the other family members appeared as both are freaking out because Edwin and mr. Coconut have been stolen. Lynn sr. tries to comfort them by saying they can buy new ones but Luan and Lucy refused because they were not just items they are like their soul mates (Plus a flashback of how Luan and Lucy got them) as Luan and Lucy suggest of hiring a P.I. (which the parents refuse as it would be expensive) Lincoln, who don his Ace savvy persona, and agreed to take on the case. At first Luan and Lucy wanted to hire the P.I. but Lincoln offered to do it for free, which the parents suggest taking it. Lincoln then ask Lisa for security camera footage of Luan and Lucy's room (Which Lincoln knows that Lisa install cameras in the house and didn't take them down from the "fool me twice" episode.) And Lisa showed them the video. In both footage, a mysterious person appeared and stole both Edwin and Mr. Coconut. As Lincoln couldn't figure out who did this since they are wearing a disguise, Lisa notic3 something in the footage. It seems that the theft has dropped something by Lucy's bed, so the family headed to the room and found the item; It was a card with Two L's on it, one Yellow and one Black and they had a big Red X on it. As Luan and Lucy try to figure out what this means, Lincoln thought of someone who could help. We cut to Walter's house as Lincoln handed him the card. Walter revealed that he know this symbol as this is the symbol of the Luan/Lucy haters. When asked about who they are Walter replied that they are small group with only 5 Lucy/Luan haters. When Lincoln asked where they can find them, Walter told them where their hideout is; an old abandoned house. Upon arriving Lincoln, Luan and Lucy interrogated the president of the Luan/Lucy haters and the other members as they ask the location of Edward and mr. coconut. The President who name is Rebecca, replied that they did not go to their house that night as they are haters not thieves. Lincoln showed the surveillance footage and each hater had an alibi. The vice president name Chris revealed that throughout their hater group, they only managed to give four cards to fout people but have no idea who they are. Just then Lincoln remembered something, so he reached into his pocket and took out a memory disk, the same one he had back at the hater Museum incident. He then give it to Rebecca who pushed the button and images shown of the four people who took a card; A Well Suited boy, a Scottish girl, a bad tomboy girl and emo boy. After taking back the memory disk, Lincoln, Luan and Lucy headed back home for Lisa assistance, but not before Luann and Lucy asked the haters why they hate them, which Rebecca replied that they hated Luan because of the April Fools pranks and Lucy for letting Lincoln take the blame from "Sleuth or Consequences". Back to the Loud House Lisa us her computer to analyze the faces of the four kids, in which after finishing analysis it only I.D. three of them as the computer is unable I.D. the Emo Boy. Coincidental the three faces live in royal woods, So Lincoln,Lucy and Luan head to find which one stole edwin and mr.coconut. The first Hudson was the scottish girl name Neilina Mcdolp, who family owns a mechanic store/ garage. She reveals that she couldn't have done it because she was out of town that day with her dad picking up a special part from a place that takes 6 hours to get there and 6 hour to get back. When Lincoln asked why did she take the card she replied that she took it for her collection as she had been collecting business cards from other haters who wanted members to join, she even showed him a picture of the trip and the time and date and had an alibi. The next stop was the Well Suited boy name Wyatt Robinson from the gated community of Huntington Manor. After managing to get in Lincoln and the others ask him a question and he informed them that he couldn't have done it because he was forced to go to the Opera for 13 hours with his parents and the crime happen doing the second act. Luan asked about the business card and Wyatt replied that he took it out of pity for them and headed to the next and final suspect. The final suspect is the Tomboy name Abby Curtis, who actually lives in the same neighborhood and Lincoln. He explained that she couldn't have done it because she would at a concert the night of the internet and fun Alibi she showed a video clip of her at the concert going crazy where she even got attacked on stage. When asked about the membership card a be revealed that as soon as she got the card she threw it away and continued to head home. With three of the suspects each having an alibi Lincoln Luan and Lucy headed back home to see if Lisa found the identity of the emo kid. As they are walking home they noted the sky suddenly turned dark red. Lucy explains that tonight the first night of the Crimson eclipse, an event that happened twice every 30 years and that the next one won't appear until 3 months from now as Lucy forgot about it as she was supposed to watch it with her friends today but was too busy looking for Edwin. As they returned home they went to see Lisa who still could not find anything about the emo kid not even birth certificate. Fearing the worst Lucy and Luan finally realize that Edwin and Mister coconut are gone and headed back to the room to mope. The next morning Luan and Lucy gave a loud scream as both a happy that Edwin and mr. Coconut has returned. When the family is confuse of how they return Lisa show them the security cam footage of last night revealing the emo kid was the one who stole Mister coconut and Edwin and return them back. With the evidence of the thief the family plan to showed it to the cops in order to arrest him. As the family left to the police station, Vista coconut and Edwin's eyes began to glow red. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes